Betrayed, Payment, Back Again
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the Gods. Lady Chaos and Lady Void and Lord Order make him a powerful Primordial blessed by Primordials before him. He is told by the three makers that because the Olympians betrayed him they owe him payment. Starting with some of their daughters to become slaves, concubines and part of his harem. What will happen when Olympus needs help?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal, Primordial, Love

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by the Gods. Lady Chaos and Lady Void and Lord Order make him a powerful Primordial blessed by Primordials before him. He is told by the three makers that because the Olympians betrayed him they owe him payment. Starting with some of their daughters to become slaves, concubines and part of his harem. What will happen when Olympus needs help?

* * *

**WARNING: Corporal Punishment, Sex, ****Slaves**

**LARGE HAREM**

**LOT OF TITLES**

**Maybe: Girl/Girl**

**RATING: M+**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal, Primordial, Love**

* * *

Percy was kneeling before all the Gods. He was bound in chains. He didn't even know what he did wrong. All his friends just seemed to turn on him after his brat of a sister Christine turned up. Only Annabeth stayed by his side.

He remembered her screaming then everything went black. Now he found himself bound in chains before the Gods. With his father glaring at him. He sees Annabeth being held back by Clarisse and Reyna.

His supposed sister looking at him smirking with her arm in a sling. He looks to find if there was any good faces and found Hestia looking at him sadly and surprisingly Artemis too was looking at his sadly.

He saw several other gods were present. Lady Bellona, Lady Nike, Lady Hecate, Lady Tyche, Lady Hebe, Lady Nemesis, Lord Thanatos, Lord Janus, and Lord Asclepius. None looked happy.

"Why am I here?" Percy croaks out

"Perseus Jackson! You have destroyed a number of Barracks at Camp Jupiter before destroying Cabins at Camp Half-Blood! You injured a number of demigods!" Zeus booms

"You hurt your own sister! With all the stuff you have done around Camp. You are not my son", Poseidon tells him raising his hand

Percy gasps in pain as he feels his power come out of him.

"It wasn't him!" Annabeth screams

"Quiet Daughter he did it", Athena scolds her

"I didn't do it", Percy gasps in pain

Percy watches as they vote even the Gods and Goddesses who weren't on the Council voted for him to he tossed in Tartarus. Only Hestia and Artemis didn't vote for it

"Perseus Jackson you are to be tossed in Tartarus and left to rot", Zeus booms as he points his lighting bolt at Percy.

Percy sees his Da…No Poseidon point his trident at him and the others point their hands but Hestia and Artemis. Her looked horrified.

Annabeth was screaming for him.

Then he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Before he felt himself falling. Then everything went black…

* * *

_Some Time Later…_

* * *

_Unknown Place…_

* * *

Percy felt like he was on fire. He was confused. What had happened? Suddenly it all hit him. He had been in front of the Olympian Council. The cries of Annabeth. Poseidon disowning him. Artemis and Hestia looking at him sadly. Them ALL but Hestia and Artemis convicting him and then Annabeth's scream and the extreme agony.

He then remembered falling but nothing else. He struggles to open his eyes as his body felt different.

"Easy Seaweed brain. I'm here your safe", a familiar voice says softly

Percy struggles but he opens his eyes. He thought one eye was black but he thinks that is just his imagination. His other eye locks on his girlfriend. Who had red rimmed eyes with dark cycles under them.

Percy tries to speak but he can't get the words out. He panicked a bit but Annabeth gently took his face in her hands.

"Percy I WILL explain. The Bastard Council nearly killed you instead of sending you to Tartarus. You took a lot of damage and it was only the power of higher beings that your alive", Annabeth says stroking his hair, "These beings have given you the power to talk with thoughts"

"_Who?" _Percy thinks to her

"We did it Perseus", a voice says

Percy sees two women and one male walking into the room. He could sense they were powerful.

"I am Lady Chaos", the Lady with a dark blue dress that reflected the stars on.

"I am Lady Void", the Lady in black the reflected the solar system

"I am Lord Order" the man says dressed in a neat suit.

"We are the Creators of the Universe. Well us and our other brother End", Lady Chaos informs him

"_What happened to me?"_ Percy thinks

"The Olympians tried to kill you. They wanted you to suffer. Some put a little bit too much power into what they did. This caused I am sorry to say your legs, left arm, ear and eye were incinerated. It also for some reason incinerated your voice box. Your other eye is blind", Lady Void tells him

Percy starts to panic his life was over. He had lost half of himself. What would he do now? How could he continue to fight without legs?

"Easy son", Lord Order says putting a calming hand on Percy's shoulder

Annabeth also takes Percy's shoulder.

"We have given you the best robotic prosthetics in the Universe. Your robotic ear will be able to hear for miles with just a thought from your mind. Your eye can do that same. It will tell you where weapons are located on a person and what they are and if say it detects gun how many rounds in them. IT will also be able to identify the people. Your arm had a holographic screen and a normal screen to give you information if you don't want it going through your eye. Your legs and arm hid hidden weapons in them for your emergencies and they are are as light as real legs", Lady Chaos informs him

The three walk him through using the new pieces of himself. And he did admit it was _very_ cool.

"_What about my voice?"_ Percy thinks

"We can't do anything. But when we make you a Primordial you will be able to occasionally use your voice through your power. But you can mainly use your mind", Lord Order replies

"_Primordial?" _Percy asks shocked

"Yes. We would like to adopt you as our son", Lady Chaos tells him

Percy was shocked that three of the four most powerful people in the Universe wanted to have HIM as their son.

"_Why me?"_ Percy asks

"Why not you?" Lord Order counters

"_Well I have been disowned and exiled. I have nothing", _Percy replies

"Seaweed brain I am right here", Annabeth reminds him softly

"_What about your life back on earth?" _Percy asks her

"I have all I need here", Annabeth replies kissing his lips, "I don't need a family that throws a member into Tartarus will no evidence"

"_Annabeth…", _Percy starts

"Don't we have each other", Annabeth replies kissing him gently

"_Do we?" _Percy asks the Creators

"You do and it will be forever. But things are going to change. At the moment we have ALWAYS planned to approach you. So you at the moment our daughter Lady Nesoi has made you an island here on Celeste's waters. It will house groups of people you will sponsor. As well as your house. As a Castle Palace is built there. And I do believe your Annabeth will love tweaking the design. You also have a sea palace and city called Atlantica", Lady Void tells them smiling

"_An Island? A Castle Palace? In the middle of the Sea?" _Percy thinks shocked

"Yes to all of that", Lord Order replies smiling

"_But I don't have any powers anymore", _Percy replies

"Our children would like to bless you now. And then maybe in a couple of weeks we make you a Primordial Percy and Annabeth a Goddess", Lady Chaos tells them

"Is he allowed to get up out of bed?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. All his robotic parts are now working so he will be fine. We just need to help him up slowly", Lady Void assures her

With Annabeth on one side and Lady Chaos on the other they had him up and on his legs he was wobbly at first but soon got the feel of the legs. It was like the knowledge on how to work his new parts came to him.

He saw he was dressed in elegant clothes. Thankfully as he was sure his old clothes would have been destroyed.

They made there way slowly to the Throne Room. Where 24 Thrones stood with Four at the Head. The 24 people for the thrones were bickering in them. Arguing about something or another.  
"I am giving him that!" a male says

"He can still have…", a female says

"…with this he can be…", a male says

"I OWE him _this_!" a familiar voice says

"Enough!" Lord Order booms at his children

The 24 figures turn to the door to see their parents, plus a girl and the one they were all talking about.  
"Perseus, Annabeth these are the 24 Primordials", Lady Void says, "Everyone this is Perseus soon hopefully will be your brother and heir to the throne with his loyal girlfriend Annabeth"

"Hi! I am Hemera Primordial of the Day. Sorry about the arguing", Hemera says smiling kindly and giving Percy a hug then Annabeth surprising them. She blushed too.

"Hi Soon to be Little Brother. I am Aither Primordial of the Upper Air and Light", Aither says shaking Percy's hand

"I am Ananke Primordial of Fate and Inevitability. I KNOW you are going to be the best person for all of this and the most powerful", Ananke says smiling at him before hugging him

"I am Chronos Primordial of Time", Chronos says giving Percy and Annabeth a small

"I am Aion Primordial of Eternity. Twin of Chronos", Aion says giving a small bow  
"I am Physis Primordial of Nature", Physis says softly blushing as she hugged Percy

"I am Hydros Primordial of Fresh Water and Mud", Hydros says smirking

"I am Ourae Primordial of Mountains", Ourae says shaking Percy's hand

"I am Akhlys Primordial of Misery and Poison", Akhlys says smirking just giving him and Annabeth a look.

"I am Nesoi Primordial of Islands", Nesoi says softly hugging Percy and pulling away blushing deeply.

"I am Elpis Primordial of Hope. Thanks for keeping hope alive", Elpis says softly hugging Percy again another who blushed

"_I would always keep hope alive", _Percy thinks

"Good", Elpis says smiling

"I am Moros Primordial of Doom", Moros says smirking darkly

"I am Himeros Primordial of Tension", a man says smirking

"I am Ophion Primordial of Life", a man says smiling happily.

"I am Eros Primordial of Love, Lust and Procreation", Eros says his pink wings fanning out as he smirks an amused smile.

Percy had a bad feeling about that look.

"I am Thesis Primordial of Creation", Thesis says as she hugs Percy blushing.

"I am Planes Primordial of Generations", Planes says shaking Percy's hand

"I am Erebus Primordial of Darkness and the Mist", Erebus says smirking at his new little brother and he supposed little sister, "My NEW baby brother and supposed Little Sister"

"I am Pontos Primordial of the Sea. I am looking forward to giving you your sea powers. I know the things you have done. With my powers you will be greater then Poseidon ever has been", Pontos says smiling proudly

"_How do you?" _Percy asks

"We have watched", many say

"I am Thalassa Primordial of the Sea too. I too look forward to giving you sea powers again", Thalassa says hugging Percy before pulling back smiling

"I am Ouranos Primordial of the Sky and Heavens", Ouranos says smiling kindly at them.  
"Um Lord Ouranos how can you be here after…", Annabeth hesitated on finishes

"After my dear son cut me up?" Ouranos asks amused

"Yes my Lord", Annabeth replies

"We reform quickly child. As we are Primordials", Ouranos replies, "And call me Ouranos we are going to be family"

"I will try. Hard to break habits", Annabeth admits

Ouranos chuckles, "Too true"

"I am Nyx as you know. Sorry about our previous meeting. I owe you a debt Perseus and you too Annabeth", Nyx tells him bowing to him

"_No need to do that My Lady. As Ouranos said we are family. I can forgive you", _Percy tells her

Nyx looks close to tears at those words.  
"I can forgive you too. But next time I won't be so generous", Annabeth tells her

Nyx actually lets a tear fall. And hugs them both tight but gently too and stand back.

"I am Tartarus. Like her I am sorry about our previous meeting but it was my dark side", Tartarus says smirking

Percy and Annabeth noticed he didn't look or feel as evil as last time.

"We will try", Annabeth says

"_You did more damage to us then Nyx did", _Percy explains

"Fair enough Little Brother", Tartarus replies with a nod

The last person Percy and Annabeth knew quite well. But this time like Tartarus she didn't feel as evil as last time.

"Gaea", _"Gaea", _they both say

"I am sorry for what my dark side did", Gaea says softly looking quite upset

"Why do you and Tartarus keep saying dark side?" Annabeth asks curiously

"Well we Primordials don't have a Greek and Roman side. We have a light and dark side", Gaea replies

"Normally our dark sides and locked up. But sometimes they do escape and create havoc", Tartarus finishes

"_I guess we will try and forgive you. But it might take time", _Percy thinks

"I am willing to wait however long my Lord", Gaea replies bowing

Percy and Annabeth were confused by Gaea and Nyx bowing to him.

"Now they will bless you. Annabeth some might even choose to bless you", Lady Void tells them

Pontus, Thalassa, Hydros give Percy back his Hydrokinesis, as well as Vapour Travel, Cryokinesis (Ability to control and make Ice), Hydrogenesis (The Ability to create water from his own power), Aquatic Lordship, and Electrokinesis.

Ouranos gave both Percy and Annabeth, Atmokinesis (The Ability to control the weather), Nephelokinesis (Ability to control and make clouds), Aerokinesis (Ability to control the air). Lightning Travel (The Ability to travel by Lightning)

Himeros gave both Percy and Annabeth the ability of being an empath.

Chronos gave Percy the ability to control time. Which Chronos told Percy he already had as he had defeated Kronos and gained Time as a domain. He just helped him to control it.

Gaea gave both Percy and Annabeth, Geokinesis (The Ability to control the earth), Magmakinesis (The ability to control and make Lava), Chlorokinesis (the Ability to control and regenerate planets and flora) and the ability to use the earth to track peoples locations.

Hemera blessed both of them with Pyrokinesis (the Ability to control and make fire), Fire travel (The ability to travel through flames), and Photokinesis (the ability to control and make light). And Light Travel (The ability to travel by light).

Aither blessed both of them. He had the same abilities of as Hemera. But he also had Caelumkiinesis (Being the absolute control over air and sky)

Elpis blessed them both too with the ability to feel hope in others and give hope to others as well as themselves.

Akhlys blessed Percy with the ability of Toxikinesis (The ability to control and pick up Poisons), she also have him the abilities to tell what a poison does to the person if detected and how to make poisons.

Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus blessed both of them with Umbrakinesis (The ability to control shadows and darkness), Shadow Travel, Darkness Shields, Darkness Generation (Can form bolts of shadows), see through darkness and Nephokinesis (the ability to control the Mist). Tartarus also gave them ability to control and make Hellfire and to survive in his Pit.

Ananke gave them to ability to see a little bit into the future and the gift of being able to Scrying.

Physis upped their abilities they got from Gaea and added the ability to sense caves and tunnels.

Nesoi gave them the ability to create, manipulate and sense Islands.

Ourae gives them the ability to find any mountain, know the name and danger level of that mountain.

Moros gives them the ability to make people feel doom or take the feeling off doom away.

Aion, Ophion, Planes and Thesis just blessed them as their champions.

Last was Eros who was smirking at Percy.

"I bless you with Amokinesis which is the ability to control Lust, Love, Desire and all those emotions. I give you Charmspeak too as will as the beauty and allure. You have the ability of ALL the romance languages. You can sense if someone is TRULY in love with someone or not. You will have Increased Stamina. I give you Temporary Love Arrows. Yot can make clothes appear. You will be able to change your appearance. You will be VERY experienced in the sexual arts. Oh and one last thing I give you a LOT of loves", Eros says smirking as Percy glows pink

"_What do you mean a lot of loves_?" Percy asks

"You will find out", Eros winks

Annabeth was looking at Percy he was hotter now then ever before. And his bulge in his pants was HUGE.

"_You like what you see Wise Girl?" _Percy asks getting bold all of a sudden

Annabeth could just nod. She wanted him so bad. They hadn't done IT yet. And now it was all she could think about. She wanted him NOW.

"Perseus I will give you the gift of Creation, Zoolingualism, Invisibility, Technopath/Technomage and Teleporting. I also give you and Annabeth the gift of strong Magic. But Percy's will be stronger", Lady Chaos says as Percy glows silver

"I give you the gift of Void Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Jumping is the ability similar to Teleporting, and Portal Making", Lady Void says as he glows dark violet

"I give you the gift of World Walking, Gift of Tongues and Shape-Shifting. Annabeth will also get the gift of Tongues and Shape-Shifting", Lord Order says as Percy glows black

Annabeth was really having trouble. Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order notice her discomfort.

"Perseus we have changed our minds we would like to make you and probably Annabeth Primordials. Are you ready?" Lady Chaos asks

Percy looks at Annabeth and had a strange feeling this was the right thing to do. So he nodded and so did Annabeth.

Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order positioned themselves around the two and began to chant in an Ancient Language. That even with his blessing Percy couldn't understand.

"All Hail Lady Annabeth Chase, Primordial of Architecture, Building, Planning, Knowledge, Encryptions, Decryptions, Coding, Decoding, Algorithms, Ciphers, Puzzles, Runes, Symbols, Languages, Paths, Mazes and Strategy. First Wife of Lord Perseus. Chief Architect of Celeste, Enchantress Tier-One, High Queen of Atlantica, High Empress of Crystal Lagoon Island, Lady/Grand Duchess of Seacliff, Member of the Primordial Privy Council, Chief Advisor to Lord Perseus, Wisdom, Wise", Lady Void calls

Percy begins to glow gold. A bright, bright gold with flecks of silver, pink and violet.

"All Hail Lord Perseus, Primordial of Loyalty, Leadership, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Honour, BattleLines, Maps, Crystal Blue Seas, Shipwrecks, Ships, Tides, Beaches, Lakes, Waves, Rivers, Ponds, Currents, Pearls, Duals, Combat, Treaties, Love, Sex, Lust, Passion, Arousal, Desire, Pleasure, Procreation, Euphoria, Harems, Bliss, Relief, Seduction, Values, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Dedication, Barriers, Bonds, Mystery, Justice, Time, Illusions, Instincts, Knowing, Senses, Tracking, Weapons, Infinity, Hard Work, Strength, Survival, Detection, Weather, Trustworthiness, Fairness, Space, Unpredictability, Determination, Resilience, Elements, Challenges, Creation, Magic, Oaths, Robotics, Quests, Fighters, Warriors, and Heros, the Brave and the Betrayed;

Minor God of Battles, Shadows, Equals, Truth, Technology, Knowledge, Paths, Mazes and Strategy! Champion of ALL the Primordials. Commander of the Army of Chaos, Commander of the Army of Void, Commander of the Army of Order, Ambassador of Chaos, Ambassador of Void, Ambassador of Order. Head Assassin of Chaos, Head Assassin of Void, Head Assassin of Order, Admiral Captain of the Cosmic Legacy Fleet of Star Ships, Cyborg of the Primordial Council and Army. King of Atlantica. Emperor of Crystal Lagoon Island, Lord and Grand Duke of Seacliff Island. Crown Prince of the Cosmos. Mage Tier-Zero/Absolute Mage. Silvertongue, Shadow of the Storm, Stormbringer, Maelstrom, Stormfire, Cyborg Knight, Black Ash, Shadow, Member of the Primordial Privy Council!" the three say together

Everyone sees wings sprout out of Percy's back. They were Black, Gold, Silver, Brown, Pink, Teal and Violet. And a panther appears besides him.

Everyone's eyes had widened at all his titles. Then the wings. And to Annabeth Percy's bulge had gotten _bigger_. She was also feeling funny now.

"_Are those wings?" _Percy asks them

"Yes. Because of all the love domains", Lady Chaos replies with a smile

"_Umm Why do I have all those love domains and so many others?" _Percy asks

"Because your powerful. So many love domains means your more powerful then Aphrodite in that domain now. And you could bend _her_ to your will", Lady Void explains smirking

"Your more powerful then her son Cupid too", Eros informs him smirking

"_What is with the Panther?" _Percy asks

"_I am your Daemon Stellamaria. We are a reflection of our persons soul. We can change into any animal", Stellamaria purrs_

An owl lands on Annabeth's shoulder.  
"_I am YOUR daemon Talon", Talon says nuzzling Annabeth_

"Now Perseus you might what to go to your place", Lord Order suggests smirking, "We will talk more tomorrow as you will have some questions no doubt"

Percy looks at him questionably.

"I think we should go Percy", Annabeth suggests trying not to blush

"_How do we get to my…Castle Palace?"_ Percy asks

"Just think of your place or another and imagine yourself there. But make sure you hold onto Annabeth as she might need…help. Also let your godly self take over when Annabeth tells you too", Lady Chaos suggests

Annabeth blushes a bit. She knew that whatever was happening Lady Chaos, Lady Void and probably Lord Order knew what was happening. And looking at the Primordials Lord Eros looked like he knew too. But Lady Gaea and Lady Nyx looked a bit uncomfortable too. With Lady Elpis, Lady Physis, Lady Thesis and Lady Hemera close behind.

"_Thank you", _Percy thinks to them

He takes Annabeth's hand gently in his real hand and takes a deep breath and thinks about what he been told about his Castle Palace on an Island.

They felt the heat of fire and suddenly they were in a very elegant hallway. They hall was decorated in royal blues and teals with gold trim.

Annabeth DID admire the Architecture. But only for a second. She had a _more_ pressing issue. She heard Percy tell Stellamaria to explore and Talon telling her he was going with Stellamaria.

"_I wonder…", _Percy starts

"Percy let your godly self take over", Annabeth tells him just _knowing_ this was right

"_Wise Girl. Why?"_ Percy asks

"Trust me. I have a feeling", Annabeth replies feeling flushed

Percy too had a feeling. So he let the power that was running through him come out. He suddenly KNEW that he HAD to claim Annabeth as his and make sure everyone knew. She was his first. And she would ALWAYS be when he was done.

"_Lets get to the bedroom my Love",_ Percy thinks deeply

Percy holds out his hand and Annabeth takes it. Percy just KNEW where his bedroom was. It was in one of the towers over looking the island. As his robotic eye could see it.

He leads Annabeth in the right direction. He was surprised at how well he was taking all this and how well she was.

After all he had been exiled from his home and Annabeth basically followed allowing herself to be exiled as well.

And they had been made Gods. No Primordials that were higher then Gods. They would have to talk more about all this later. His mind was focusing on his Wise Girl and making her his first.

They entered the tower bedroom. There was a HUGE canopy bed in the middle of the room. The room was beautiful that they would have to a appreciate later.

Percy went up to Annabeth and kissed her deeply and passionately. He hears Annabeth moan into him.

Annabeth loved this kiss it was the best one they have ever had. He tasted different to her. He tasted better than ambrosia.

Percy suddenly knew this was one of the times he could use his power for his voice.

"Undress", Percy commands a bit hoarsely

Annabeth takes off her clothes eagerly.

"Take off my clothes", Percy commands

Annabeth was eager so she took his clothes off as he kissed her body. She saw the different metal of his robotic arm and legs.

Percy suddenly stilled. He was hesitant as this was the first time they would do this but he wasn't fully him anymore.

"It is alright my Sea", Annabeth tells him kissing the robotic arm

Annabeth pulls off Percy's underwear and gasps at his cock it was so BIG. She was nervous and eager all at the same time.

Percy moved them to the bed and they fell on it kissing passionately. Annabeth liked the way his hands moved down her. She didn't even care that one hand was robotic. To her it just felt normal. She felt him go lower and moaned.

She could feel something brewing in her lower area and her mind. Suddenly she felt something inside of her causing her to moan as she realised Percy was stroking her insides with a finger.

"More", Annabeth breaths kissing him

Suddenly she felt the second finger.

"Yesss", she moans feeling herself building

"More?" Percy asks huskily

"Yesss my Lord", Annabeth gasps

She felt the third finger enter and he was stroking her insides. Playing inside of her as he kissed her breasts. She suddenly felt him pull his fingers out.

She whines.  
"Please my Lord make me your first", Annabeth says feeling the words come out of her mouth

Suddenly she felt him teasing her with his cock. She was begging him to enter her.

"Your so wet. Do you want me?" Percy asks her

"Yesss I do my Lord", Annabeth replies breathlessly

"Do you off your own free will?" Percy asks her

"Yes my Lord. Take me as yours", Annabeth begs

"Lady Annabeth Chase, Primordial of Architecture, Building, Knowledge, Planning, Encryptions, Decryptions, Coding, Decoding, Algorithms, Ciphers, Puzzles, Runes, Symbols, Languages, Paths, Mazes and Strategy. I take you as my first wife for all of eternity and beyond your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit, power and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Lord and you will be submissive when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks as the words come to him from the power of his domain

"I…Lady Annabeth Chase accept…this and give my oath", Annabeth moans, "TAKE ME!"

"Careful Wife", Percy growls

She whines but suddenly cries out as he impales her his cock breaking through her hymen in one thrust. She felt pain but as Percy moved within her she felt better. She felt her mind had changed too.

He was moving faster and faster now. Annabeth bucked at each thrust. She felt the orgasm go through her.

"Move faster please My Lord. Do your wife and slave faster!" Annabeth cries

She matched his thrust with her own. She felt and hear him come inside of her. She felt the warmth of his seed in her womb. She felt a spark of something as it hit each inch of her womb.

"I am going to cum!" she gasps this was the best feeling in the word

As the third orgasm hit her she felt herself realise all over her Lord.

She begged him to continue long after he had fully taken her. Till after she had begged and down oral sex she was exhausted and collapsed under him panting. Licking her lips from his tasty cum. After that she felt more different then before. She just KNEW she was his forever. And would follow him everywhere. To the end of the Universe if necessary. She looked at her body and saw the changes.

She had a symbol on her wrist and felt one on her shoulder, ankle and ear too as well as her chest. Seeing the symbol she knew it marked her as Percy's forever. There was a gold bangle on her wrist and ankle. And a black band around her wrist and ankle too. She also has a massive violet, pink, blue, red diamond on her wedding finger.

She felt her neck was different but she would worry about that her the black bands later she just wanted to cuddle with Percy now. Who was looking at her with only love in his eyes.  
_"Did you enjoy that?" _Percy thinks to her

"I did my Lord", Annabeth replies snuggling against his chest

"_My Lord?" _Percy asks

"It is what my mind is telling me to call you", Annabeth replies with a shrug

They snuggle for a while before Annabeth broke the silence.

"What is on my neck my Lord?" Annabeth asks

"_These is a red collar. Then a black, gold and violet collar with a infinity symbol. Like the symbol on your shoulder, wrist, ankle and ear….Did it hurt?" _Percy asks letting most his godly self go

"No it didn't. I will just be sore tomorrow and probably walking funny", Annabeth assures him kissing him

"_We need to find out why we said those lines tomorrow", _Percy thinks to her

"We can. But I have more of an idea for now. I am up for another round my Lord", Annabeth tells him

"_You take control my wife", _Percy tells her

Much later when the moons, yes moons, where at its highest. They both where falling asleep perfectly content.

"_I love you Annabeth. My Wise Girl. My First Love", _Percy thinks to her

"I love you too My Lord, My Seaweed brain. My _only_ true love", Annabeth replies tiredly

They both fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations, Tour and Slaves

**Chapter 2: Explanations, Tour and Slaves**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Percy groans as he feels the sun on his face. What had happened again? He felt a body press up to him with a moan. Percy's robotic eye snaps open and he sees Annabeth wincing a little as she woke up.

"_Are you alright?" _Percy thinks to her

"I will be. It is just we made love several times and it does this to a women's body the first night if they do too much", Annabeth tells him kissing his lips softly

"_So what do we do now? We DO need answers", _Percy thinks

"_Perseus, Annabeth breakfast will be ready at the Primordial Castle in an hour. We will explain more then", Lady Chaos tells them_

"_Thank you Mother", _Percy thinks

Percy and Annabeth clean themselves up and find they had a LOT of clothes in the wardrobe. The bathroom was huge with a massive jet bathtub, shower, and a couple of sinks. It looked like it could fit several people.

They finished cleaning up, pick up their daemons, before Percy flashed them to the Primordial Council. A servant leads them to a dining room where the Primordials siblings were squabbling about something.

Lord Order, Lady Chaos and Lady Void all were at the head of the table talking about something.

"_Morning", _Percy thinks to everyone

Lady Nesoi, Lady Elpis, Lady Physis, Lady Thesis and Lady Hemera smiling while blushing and say good morning. Lady Gaea and Lady Nyx blush and mumble Good Morning blushing.

All the girls looked uncomfortable. But Lady Ananke who was smirking alongside Lord Chronos and Lord Eros, who was wearing an even bigger smirk.

"Come sit here Perseus", Lady Chaos says gesturing to the two seats near her, Lady Void and Lord Order.

"Thank you", Annabeth says

They take their seats and start to dish out some breakfast for themselves. Percy was famished.

"Had a goodnight brother?" Eros asks smirking

"Must be with how much food he has put on his plate", Erebus states smirking

"_It was a good night"_, Percy replies

"We can see that with her marks", Lord Order butts in smirking

"_What is with that? Why did they appear?" _Percy asks

"Perseus because of your station. The girls you have will have those symbols on them. After you have bonded with them. The Red collar is Punishment and Dominance Collar. The Black and Gold collar with the infinity symbol shows Annabeth is your First Wife. The infinity symbol on the shoulder, wrist, ankle and ear show she is taken by you. They will also have the symbol above their heart. One back band on her wrist and ankle can become chains. And the ring is pretty obvious", Lady Void tells him

"_First Wife?" _Percy asks

Annabeth looks curious too.  
"Yes you will have many wives and others. Once they bond they get those symbols and collars. Those Willingly bonded get a silver collar. Concubines get a bronze collar. Freewill/Owed girls get a blue collar. Slaves get a grey collar. Forced bonded get both arm chains and ankle chains with a black collar. Those are the levels of girls you will have with Annabeth as first wife on top", Lady Chaos informs him

"_I only need Annabeth!" _Percy exclaims

"Seaweed Brain I sense this is what is meant to be. I KNOW I will be first in your heart always. With these symbols on me. You forgot the brand over my heart", Annabeth tells him

"_You didn't meant what that mark means", _Percy states to them

"That means Annabeth is love bond and first wife. The Willingly bonded will also have a small symbol over their hearts to show they choice you. The forced bonded will not have that", Lady Void explains

"_I would never force someone to bond with me!"_ Percy exclaims

"That is not going to happen. The Fates have made a book of Women. You will HAVE to bond too", Lord Order tells him  
"Why would the Fates intervene?" Annabeth asks

"Because they believe Perseus you are owed a debt by these people. For nearly killing you, banishing you or because you defeated them in battle. I agree 100% with the Fates. You will be surprised by those who WANT to be with you", Ananke tells him  
_"Lady…"_, Percy starts

"Your my little brother. Call me Ananke", Ananke tells him  
"Take the Lord or Lady title from all of us. We ARE family", Ouranos tells Percy

"_I will try"_, Percy replies

"You too Annabeth", Hemera tells her

"I will try too", Annabeth replies

"_So what about these…girls", _Percy asks them  
"First there are rules with these girls. 1: They Must Obey You. 2: They Must Defer to you. 3: They Must Tell you the Truth. 4: They Must Put You First. 5: They Must Fight For You First. 6: They Must get permission to be with anyone else. 7: They Must have permission for children. 8: They Must not keep secrets. 9: They Must be submissive. 10: They Must accept punishments. 11: They Can't betray you. 12: They Can't leave your side unless you say", Lady Void tells him

"They will feel the need to be in your presence without their clothes on. They will feel the need to be with him sexually. They will share powers with you brother limited. They CAN send thoughts to you Percy. You CAN read their thoughts and You CAN tell if something is wrong", Eros tells him

"As first wife Annabeth can call you nicknames and your name in pubic. But in private she will be compelled to call you Lord Percy, maybe even Master. Those willingly bonded too you will call you Lord Perseus both private and Lord Percy in private, sometimes Percy. Concubines will call you Lord Master. Freewill and Owed will also call you Lord Master. Slaves, and Forced Bonded HAVE to call you Master all the time", Lady Chaos informs him

"_Is that anyway around that?" _Percy asks wincing at the thought of anyone calling HIM Master.

"No. There isn't. Also your godly side WILL punish the Goddesses that sent you to Tartarus or tried to kill you. Normal punishments and lashes, whippings or smacks to the butt. The punishments will last longer then ordinary for the Slaves and Forced Bonded. Ambrosia and Nectar won't work on them. Any blood drawn from punishments stop after it is done. But the pain will remain. You can withhold sex as well. As they will crave it", Lord Order tells him

Percy groans he didn't know what to do about that.  
"Try merging your Godly side more. It WILL help", Ananke suggests

"_I will try. So who are these…girls?" _Percy asks

"First Perseus you have slaves. You have Naiads, and Oceanids given by force to you by debt from Poseidon. That is 32 Naiads and 15 Oceanids. You have 10 Wood Nymphs from Demeter, 11 Lands Nymphs given to you by debt from Hera. You have 15 Wind Nymphs from a debt from Zeus and 12 Dryads by debt of the Lord of the Wild Grover Underwood", Lady Chaos tells him

"You also have 10 Sea Folk Slaves from me and 12 Mermaid Slaves. As well as 10 Male Sea Folk Slave and 10 Mermen given as gifts from Myself and my lovely wife", Lord Pontos tells him, "They are already living in your Underwater Palace in your city of Atlantica"

"I give you 10 Sky Folk Males as slaves too you Little Brother", Lord Ouranos tells him

"I also give you 10 Air Folk Males as slaves Little Brother", Lord Aither tells them

"That is a lot", Annabeth comments  
"_What can they do?" _Percy asks  
"They will be in charge of cooking, cleaning and looking after your estates. As well as sexual needs", Lady Chaos tells him

"Where do them come from?" Annabeth asks  
"From Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter and Grover's courts. They have already been taken from their original courts and will be at your Castle Palace when you return", Lady Void informs him

"_Do I NEED to sleep with them?" _Percy asks

"It is preferable. They ARE slaves and happy slaves work best if you give them attention. Slaves are 5 on your importance scale", Lord Eros answers

"_Scale?" _Percy asks

"Scale?" Annabeth asks curiously

"Yes number 7 is forced Goddesses bonded, 6 is forced demigod bonded, 5 is as I said slaves, 4 is freewill and owed girls, 3 is concubines, 2 are those willingly bonded and 1st is of course your first wife Annabeth", Lord Eros explains to them

"You will need you godly self to bind them as forced bonding needs different wordings", Lord Order adds

"_So who have the Fates chosen?" _Percy asks

Lady Chaos hands over a thick book names with categories.

"They are categorized by the type they will be. They also have their bios on them. Like titles and stuff like that. For the forced bonded it has their offence they did against you. Some names may be added at a later date", Lady Chaos explains

A quick look at the book and Percy and Annabeth were shocked by who was in each group.

"I suggest you start with the willing girls first. But Perseus just to inform you that these girls WILL live HERE. The goddesses can occasionally go to earth to have demigods as it is important demigods from these ladies continue. But basically they will move here", Lady Void tells him

"_What do I do about Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena? They are dead"_, Percy asks

"They are all here along with those who died during the Titan War, Giant War and time afterwards. Including Centuarian Dakota Spears and Former Praetor Jason Grace. With Luke Castellan son of Hermes, Michael Varus son of Janus, Perseus son of Zeus, Theseus son of Poseidon, Leonidas son of Hercules, Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew sons of Apollo, Jason legacy of Hermes, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, Castor Turner son of Dionysus and Michael Kahale son of Venus have all moved too you island and will be apart of your army", Lord Order informs him

"Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena will be waiting at your Castle for you. As they already know they are to be bonded too you", Lady Chaos tells him

"_So how do I summon these girls?"_ Percy asks gesturing to the list

"You touch the name with your finger and say it. The person will appear in front of you or a place you say for the forced bonded", Lady Void explains

"_Is there anything else I need to know?" _Percy asks

"As Prince of the Cosmos your name is going out. Expect gifts as congratulations. Only Earth will not hear of this we made sure of it", Lord Order informs him

"_Is there anything else?" _Percy asks  
"My Lord can you take Nyx and I with you? As we will be bound to you by debt for our actions. We fully accept what will come", Gaea asks him timidly

Percy looks at Annabeth.

"Do it Percy. But maybe wait to bind them to you do who is willing too", Annabeth suggests

"_You may come with us. But will have to wait to be bonded", _Percy thinks out

Gaea and Nyx whimper but nod.  
"_As for Hemera, Elpis, Physis, Thesis, and Nesoi I will summon you soon", _Percy promises them

"Thank you my Lord", they say

"Enjoy exploring your island and Castle", Lord Erebus says

"And don't forget to explore you Underwater Kingdom and other Island Nation. Atlantica and Crystal Lagoon Island will expect you soon", Lord Pontos tells him

"_I won't", _Percy says

"My City is Quetzo on the other side of the planet. There are other Underwater Cities, like Seadom. And I will explain more another time", Lord Pontos tells him

"_We thank you for breakfast and…explaining. We will see you soon", _Percy tells them getting up  
"Take your time. You basically on a honeymoon period", Lady Chaos says smiling

"He will be needing a lot of time", Lord Eros jokes winking at Percy

"What about our duties?" Annabeth asks worriedly  
"We will contact you when we believe you have settled in", Lord Order tells her

"Explore and have fun", Lady Void tells them

"_Thank you_", Percy thinks

He takes Annabeth's hand and they flash out back to their Castle Palace. They were now clear headed and could see the marvellous architecture. All the little details and the paintings that hung they had never seen anything like them.

"Master", a female voice says

They turn to see Naiad bowing to them. She had little clothing on her.  
_"What is your name? And where did you come from?" _Percy asks  
"I am Melantheia. I am Leader of the Naiads. I used to serve Poseidon", Melantheia says, saying Poseidon in disgust

"I take it you didn't like him", Annabeth states

"He doesn't know how to really _be_ with a women. Even Queen Amphitrite is too good for him", Melantheia replies

"_Could you show us around? Have you had enough time to know your way around?" _Percy asks her

"I would be more then happy to show you around Master. We HAVE had time to familiarize ourselves with your Castle Palace", Melantheia replies

"Then lead the way", Annabeth says smiling

"Of course Mistress", Melantheia says bowing

"Mistress?" Annabeth asks as they walk

"Yes. Your are the First Wife. So your our Mistress or M'Lady or Lady Annabeth. As we are Slaves. Anyone below Willingly Bonded will call you that in some way", Melantheia explains to them

"Well that will take some time to get used too", Annabeth comments

"_So will MY titles", _Percy thinks to them

"You have Master 6 Towers. One of them is of course your Bedroom. You have 700 Bedrooms in the Castle with walk in Closets with each. 550 Bathrooms, 80 Living Rooms, 70 Sitting Rooms, 5 Libraries this is the main one", Melantheia says opening the double doors to a HUGE library.

It was several stories tall. Annabeth's jaw drops.

"Lady Chaos told us to tell you Mistress have books, scrolls, tombs, journals, diaries and a whole lot more from all over the Universe in them", Melantheia tells Annabeth

Annabeth was speechless at that information

"_You shocked her speechless Melantheia good job", _Percy thinks

Melantheia blushes at the compliment.

"_Annabeth lets kept moving beautiful", _Percy thinks

"Alright but I want to come back here later Lord Perseus", Annabeth tells him

"_Of course. I wouldn't try to stop you except if it is a punishment", _Percy warns

Annabeth nods getting the warning. They start moving again.

"You have 150 Offices, 20 Conference Rooms, 2 Wine Cellars, 15 Gyms, 10 Training Rooms, 2 Archery Ranges, 1 Shooting Range, 3 Conservatory's, 10 Pools and one with Diving Board, 10 Spas, 4 Home Theatre Rooms, 4 Games Rooms, 1 Safe/Treasure Room, 8 Kitchens, 10 Dinning Rooms, 1 Great Hall, 2 Throne Rooms, 4 Ballrooms, 10 Jacuzzis, 20 Hot Tubs, 20 Saunas. 10 Stream Rooms, 4 Armoury's, 10 Music Rooms, 10 Art Studios, 2 Gallery's, 25 Parlours and 200 Storage Rooms. All the decorations were given to you by Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order the paintings and tapestries are very old and rare", Melantheia tells them

As she shows them all the different Floors and Wings of the Castle Palace.

"Now Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order wanted me to show you the dungeons", Melantheia tells them leading them to the underground.

Percy and Annabeth see dozens of cells with chains hanging from the walls, they had a small cot to sleep on and a small toilet and sink. But nothing else. There was a table with whips, belts and other items on it.

"You have 70 cells Master. The items on the table can be used to punish your Slaves, Prisoners and others you own", Melantheia tells them

Percy looked at everything and felt his Dominance and Discipline Domains were purring at the thought of some of his Slaves chained up. He KNEW he was going to have to punish most of the girls coming here and this would help him do it.

"_This will be useful", _Percy thinks

"It will be My Lord", Annabeth agrees

Percy raises an eyebrow at her.

Annabeth shrugs, "With your Domains and most of the girls deserve punishment you will be getting. And no doubt some of us will break rules you set that is a given. You WILL need this it is only logical"

"_Only you Wise Girl", _Percy thinks to her kissing her lips

Annabeth moans into his mouth. He still tasted so good.

"_Later my First Love", _Percy thinks to her noticing Melantheia squirming

Annabeth pouts and lets out a little whine but stops the passionate make out session.

"_Is there anything else to show us?" _Percy asks Melantheia

"Yes Master you have ten private gardens. Also do you want to see your Castle Palace from the outside?" Melantheia asks

"_I would like that", _Percy replies taking Annabeth's hand with his robotic one before switching sides to his flesh hand.

He was trying to get used to the robotic limps but they felt uncomfortable.

"My Seaweed bring your robotic limps won't phase anyone here", Annabeth tells him gently

"She is right Master. They won't phase any of your slaves. And the Unwillingly bonded will have to get used to it. They won't have a choice. May I see?" Melantheia asks timidly

Percy nods holding out his robotic arm. She gently takes it studying the design.

"They are beautifully crafted Lord Master. There is absolutely no shame in this. They show that our Master is brave", Melantheia says kissing the robotic arm

Percy could feel the kiss. This arm was amazing. The way Melantheia was so tender with it and didn't show any repulsion stirred emotions inside of him.

Annabeth smiles knowing he wanted to show Melantheia his appreciation.

"I am going to look farer around and gather the other slaves. I will meet up with you both in two hours", Annabeth tells them smirking at Melantheia's blush

"_Are you sure?" _Percy thinks just too her

"_Positive Lord Perseus", Annabeth thinks back_

She then walks away. Deep into the maze of hallways.

"_Come with me", _Percy gently orders

Melantheia follows his path too they get to his tower bedroom. Percy could feel how much she wanted this already but she was also nervous.

To set her at ease Percy began kissing her lips passionately. They tasted a little bit salty he supposed because she was a Naiad.

She was moaning into his kisses within minutes as he trailed kisses down her neck. He felt his godly self taking more control but he was still there.

"Strip", he orders hoarsely in a voice that could only be used for bonding

Melantheia quickly sheds her clothing showing her tan body. There was some scars on her that he was curious about. She also already had a brand on her.

"_Who's brand?" _Percy growls in a Dominate voice

"Poseidon's Master. But once we bonded it will change. Same with the others previous Masters", Melantheia explains

"_Lets take care off that", _Percy tells her

"You must do Anal, Oral and Vaginal Sex with Slaves Master to bond them", Melanethia moans as he was kissing her again

He had his clothes off and decides to do oral sex first.

"Suck", he rasps shoving his large cock into her mouth

She does so eagerly bobbing up and down to his thrusts. She gasped as his cum entered her mouth she shallowed it all and felt the starting of the bond happen.

After the Anal sex Melantheia, she was loose so it was easy, she had several orgasms now it was time to finish and make her FULLY his.

He teased her entrance.

"Please Master take slave as your own. Make me yours", she begs

"Do you off accept me as your Master?" the different words coming into his mouth

"Yes I do Master", Melantheia moans

"Melantheia. I take you as my slave for all eternity or unto I sell or trade you. Your mine in Mind, Heart, Body, Heart, Spirit, Power and Soul are mine and you will obey my commands, you are loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side. I am your Master at ALL times and you will be submissive to me when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet. Do you understand?" Percy asks her the words coming to him so different to Annabeth's words

"Yes Massster finish Slave!" Melantheia cries

He thrushes himself into her impaling her with his cock. She cried out in ecstasy and she felt his warm seed spread inside of her womb coating it with their bond. She felt her brands change and her mind FULLY shift to her Masters.

She decided to show her Master how much she appreciated this and she began showing him what she had learnt in all her years.

By the time they were done they had, had multiple orgasms each and had cum on both off them.

Percy could now feel the Melantheia was happy but he also felt her relief. As he traced her scars he felt her fear.

"_What is on your mind? Why do you feel fear?" _Percy asks her

"Poseidon has a habit of punishing his slaves more severely. What you have in your dungeon is tame compared too him. Master I am so glad you are able to take me. And so do the others who were slaves in Poseidon's court", Melanethia tells him

Percy scowls at the mention of his ex-bastard of a father. Melanethia whimpers. Percy kisses her gently calming her.

"_I am not angry at you but Poseidon. He can't hurt you now. And I promise I WILL be fair", _Percy tells her

"Thank you Master", Melanethia tells him

"_We better clean up Annabeth is waiting", _Percy tells her

They both get up and Percy quickly cleans them up with his powers. Melanethia smiles at him as he dresses. He raises his eyebrow at her.

"_What about your clothes?" _Percy asks

"Master. Lady Chaos told me about the Book. Maybe you should consult it after meeting the rest of your slaves. It will tell you some of the rules", Melanethia tells him

"_I will so that. And the large bracelet like the one that genii wore in Aladdin on your left wrist?" _Percy asks

"A sign I am your slave and I am bonded like the brands, collars, and the other bracelet", Melanethia replies showing her other wrist with a must smaller bracelet was on it.

"_Why one?" _Percy asks as they walk he was still admiring her naked body

"Because I am a slave. Two of those thick bracelets mean it is a forced bond by debt owed", Melanetheia informs him

Percy pondered that. That meant most off his girls would have those bracelets on both wrists. He stops that thought when he enters a large Conference Room. Lots of girls were there. Annabeth was happily chatting to them.

They looked up as he entered. Annabeth smiled and raised an eyebrow at Melanetheia's nakedness. The girls in the room all looked surprised but nervous. Like Melanetheia had they weren't wearing much clothes.

"_Everyone I am your new Master Lord Perseus…", _Percy tells them his FULL titles and the fact that he would was hoping to spent a lot of time getting to know each other.

"They have Leaders of each group Lord Perseus", Annabeth informs him

Percy raises an eyebrow but nods in thanks to Annabeth.  
"_Can ALL Leaders come forward. To introduce themselves and those under them", _Percy orders

"The Mermaids are not here Lord Percy or the Oceanid's they are residing in Atlantica. You will have to go there later my Lord", Annabeth tells him

She was switching between Lord Perseus, Lord Percy and My Lord.

"_Thank you love", _Percy tells her

Percy then turns his attention back to the slaves.

"I Lead the Naiads Master as I told you. You have 30 under your service from Poseidon's and Triton's Courts", Melantheia tells him

"_Names?" _Percy asks

Each girl says there name and weather they were in Poseidon's or Triton's Court. Percy felt from the girls that Triton was the worst of the two.

"I Lead the Wood Nymphs Master. You have 11 of us under your service. I am Freesia. Most of us served Demeter as her handmaidens but we were made to have sex with her husband", Freesia says bowing

"_Names?" _Percy asks

Each one gives there names blushing as they did so.

"I Lead the Land Nymphs Master. You have 11 of us under your service. I am Indigo. We too served in Hera's courts and she let Zeus on us", Indigo tells him bowing

Each Land Nymph comes up and gives him their names.

"I Lead the Wind Nymphs Master. You have 15 of us in your service. I am Jill. We served under Zeus", Jill tell him

The Wind Nymphs seemed more scared then the others. That clearly showed the Zeus was a bastard too them.

"I Lead the Dryads Master. You have been given 12 of us. I am Melidere. We previously served the Clover Council. In partially the Lord of the Wild", Melidere says softly

The Dryads were in better shape then the others.

"_Your trees?" _Percy asks concerned

They smile at him touched by his concern.

"Moved here. But once we bond with you we can go far from them", Melidere explains

"I Lead the Sky Folk. You have 10 of us from Lord Ouranos. I am Joseph", Joseph says bowing

The other 9 Sky Folk Men say their names and bow to him.

"I Lead the Air Folk. You have 10 of us from Lord Aither. I am Axel", Axel replies bowing to his Master

The others all say their names. Percy was told he also had a set of guards that were at his gates doing their duty now. Percy was glad that was over with he just had the Mermaids, Oceanids and Sea Folk too go.

Suddenly a man in uniform comes in.  
"Sir I am Captain Hayden of your Guard. I am here to report you have visitors that have passes from Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order should we let them in?" Captain Hayden asks

"_Yes let them in"_, Percy replies

Captain Hayden salutes and leaves.  
"We will go and get dinner and everything else prepared Master", Melantheia says bowing before ushing everyone out

Annabeth come to his side as they sit and wait. Percy hoped this would go well if it was who he thought it was.

He REALLY needed to consult that book…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends and Bonds

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Friends and Bonds**

* * *

Percy waited nervously for his old friends with Annabeth sitting next to him. He hoped to see friends he has missed for ages.

"Percy!" A voice shouts excitedly

Percy looks to see Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, Silena, Luke, Ethan, Jason, Dakota, Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Caster and Michael Kahale.

Percy was nearly knocked from his chair as to his surprise Zoe was hugging him tightly. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised as her name was in The Book.

"_Zoe it is good to see you. I see you got over your male hating tendencies?"_ Percy asks

"I did because there are _some_ decent males out there. Your at the top of the list. Why are you speaking in my head?" Zoe asks

"We heard it too Zoe", Luke states

"Percy will explain soon. Hey Luke", Annabeth says looking at the more relaxed face of the person she had once called brother

"Hey Annie I am so, so sorry", Luke tells her

Annabeth rushes and hugs him tightly. Then slaps him hard.  
"Ouch Annabeth! Ok I _may_ have deserved that", Luke says rubbing his face, "I'm sorry"

"Your forgiven but if you _ever_ do that again I will kill you in the most painful way possible", Annabeth threatens him

"I get the message", Luke replies

Luke then turns to Percy.  
"I'm sorry to you too Percy. I hope you can forgive me one day", Luke tells him

"_Your already forgiven. I KNOW your sincere. Friends again?" _Percy thinks holding out his flesh hand

"Friends", Luke confirms shaking his hand

Silena comes over and hugs Percy. She was blushing as she pulled away. Percy knew it was because of a bond with him. From the book he STILL needed to look at.  
"I am so, so very sorry Percy for what I did", Silena tells him tears in her eyes

"_You made up for it in the end. Your forgiven to me Silena", _Percy thinks to her

Silena hugs him again with gratitude.  
"What you did at the end was brave Silena. Only the Ares Cabin would have matched it", Annabeth tells her kindly

Silena then hugs Annabeth tightly.

"I would like to talk to you later", Silena whispers in Annabeth's ear

"Of course", Annabeth replies softly even though she KNEW Percy could hear.

Beckendorf shakes Percy's hand. And gives Annabeth a bear hug. Michael Yew, Michael Kahale, Lee Fletcher and Castor all shake hands with Percy then hug Annabeth saying it was good to see them again.

"I am sorry for what I did. So sorry. I didn't know how bad HE was", Ethan begs for forgiveness to Percy and Annabeth

"_You were misguided. He had a silvertongue. We ALL have a fresh start", _Percy thinks

"Thanks Percy. I vow on the Creators to make it up to you", Ethan vows

A shiver goes down everyone's spine.

"What was that?" Annabeth asks

"It is how vows on the Creators names are shown. They are more binding then the River Styx's oath", Zoe informs them

"_That is interesting"_, Percy states

Dakota comes up next.

"It is good to see you again Percy", Dakota says

"_You too. I am sorry you died. Wish I could have been there for that battle", _Percy tells him

"Sure. We were dealing with zombies", Dakota tells him

"_You're a friend. Of course I would have wanted to be there", _Percy tells him  
"But we didn't know each other long", Dakota replies confused

"_You were still a good mentor and a friend. You had more courage then most of the Legionnaires and Centurions. Could you imagine Octavian dealing with Zombies?" _Percy asks laughing

Dakota chuckles too.

"Now I would have paid too see that", Dakota chuckles

"_Proper friends?" _Percy asks holding out his hand

"Deal", Dakota states shaking the out-stretched hand

Jason looks on smiling. Percy sees him and smiles back.  
"Good to see your Perce", Jason says grasping his hand.

"_You too. I am sorry we didn't see each other before you died. Wish I could have helped you", _Percy tells him

"There was nothing you could do. I had been having dreams of my death for a while. That's why I broke up with Piper. And because I felt she was on a different path to me", Jason replies

"We were do upset when we got the news. We ALL grieved for you", Annabeth tells him hugging him

"I appreciate it. But I went down fighting for what is right and for the Gods", Jason replies

Percy and Annabeth share a look how were they meant to tell Jason what the Gods did.  
"What is with that look?" Jason asks

"_We will tell you later"_, Percy replies

"Jackson I have to admit it is good too see you", Phoebe says giving him a quick hug blushing

_"I can't believe your willing in this"_, Percy tells her

Phoebe just shrugs.

"Hey Percy", Bianca says shyly coming up and hugging him tightly

When she pulls away she was blushing. Percy realised that Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena really were willing to be with him.

"Take some seats. I am sure we can get you all something to drink or eat", Annabeth suggests

'_Melantheia we need drinks and snacks please', Percy thinks through the Bond_

'_I will be right there Master', she thinks back through the bond_

"_Snacks are on their way", Percy reports to them_

"So what happened to bring you here?" Luke asks curious

"_What did Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order tell you all?" _Percy asks

"Just that you were here to stay now", Jason replies

"And that it was your story to tell", Luke adds

"And that we are to be bonded with thee", Zoe replies

Bianca and Silena nod at that. Suddenly Melantheia walks in with a tray of food and another Naiad comes in with drinks.  
"Master your drinks and food", Melantheia says bowing

"_Thank you Melantheia and Coral", _Percy says to them

Coral looked surprised that her Master remembered her name after one meeting.

"Is that all Master?" Melantheia asks

"_That is all", _Percy confirms

The two bow and leave the room.  
"Master huh?" Castor asks smirking

"Ignore him. Tell us what happened", Michael Kahale instructs

"_Well it started with a new demigod. Actually my half sister…",_ Percy starts the story

He tells them how everyone turned on him even his closet friends but he remembered Reyna, Gwen, Calypso hadn't been there to witness it. And how the Gods accused HIM of destroying barracks and nearly killing demigods.

"_Nico, Thalia and Grover believed I did it too", _Percy says softly

"Sorry about Nico", Bianca tells him grabbing his robotic hand

She was shocked and Percy moves to pull his hand away but Bianca just holds it and looks at it and the other notice the robotic limb to. And they finally see Percy's robotic eye and ear. Which had been automatically covered by the mist.  
"What happened to thee?" Zoe asks gently tracing the scars on Percy's face

Percy looks at Annabeth to explain. Annabeth explains how she tried to stop the Gods verdict.

"But they voted to send him to Tartarus. All but Artemis and Hestia voted for it", Annabeth tells them

The group of demigods growl. How dare the Gods do that?

"What about Apollo?" Jason asks

"_He voted for Tartarus too", _Percy replies

"That son of a bitch! He made a fucking promise!" Jason snarls angrily

"What promise?" Annabeth asks curiously

"I asked him to remember what it was like to be human", Jason replies swearing colourfully in Latin

Luke looks angry too. So do they all.  
"What happened then?" Silena asks gently

"_Poseidon disowned my COMPLETELY as his son. And I was blasted to Tartarus. The last thing I remember is agony and failing then everything went black", _Percy reveals to them

"Bloody hell", Lee Fletcher swears

"Those bastards", Phoebe swears

"What are your injuries?" Michael Yew asks concerned

"_Annabeth would you?" _Percy asks

"Of course. Before that. After Percy was blasted I was blinded by light and I meet Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order. They told me they were there to help. When I saw Percy he was bad. SOME of the Gods put a lot more power into the blast then others causing more damage too be done to Percy's body", Annabeth starts  
"What would that be?" Lee Fletcher asks

"He lost his left eyes, ear and arm. He lost both of his legs and his voice. Along with many scars and his right eye is blind", Annabeth tells their friends

They all gasp and look at Percy in horror. Percy felt a bit self conscious.  
"Don't be ashamed Percy. Those scars show how brave you are", Silena says gently kissing his scared cheek

"Thou is the bravest man I have ever known", Zoe tells him kissing his cheek too.

"I agree Percy. They were so wrong. I am ashamed of Nico. You a good man Percy", Bianca says kissing his cheek too

"You didn't deserve that. Like Zoe I now your the best kind of man. The ONLY good man. You didn't deserve this", Phoebe tells him

"Can I look at your arm? If that is ok? The technology outside of Earth still amazes me", Beckendorf asks gently

"_Sure", _Percy replies laying his arm on the table and pulling up his sleeve.

The human like skin disappears at Percy's thoughts. The arm looked like it was made out of gold and silver dust. And a hologram screen lights up and hovers above his arm

'Lord Perseus, I am your AI, who you can name as you wish. How may I assist?' a robotic voice asks

"Wow", Beckendorf says amazed.

"_I didn't know I had an AI. What is an AI?" Percy thinks_

'I am an Artificial Intelligence my Lord', the AI replies

"_What else can you tell me about this arm and my other robotic parts?" _Percy thinks

'Lord Perseus your arm, legs, eye and ear are made out of crystal, gold and silver cosmic dust. The rarest substances in the Universe. Your Robotic Ear can if you think about it hear for several miles and can identify a voice and show it on your arm or in front of your eye.  
Your eye works too a farer distance then your ear. It can locate weapons and hidden items. Locate people who are under Invisibility items, you eye can identify the type, and model of weapon. Your eye can see if something is poisoned. Your eye can match people from a database on the Universe Wide Web. It can also identify planets from great distances and it can show you the distance and Space coordinates. Your eye can also pick up one spells, curses and all of types of those things. And limited power identification device.

Your Arm is a robotic marvel. It is basically a computer your have a hologram and if your don't want that to show. You just think and information will come up on the screen instead. You have a clock the shows the time on Celeste then any other planet you command as well as dates and information you need too know as well as Space Time coordinates. Your arm is a communication device too. Your arm also hides a small dagger. That is made our of a rare substance called Star Dust. A very lethal Dagger. Your hand can also turn into a sword made out of the same substance and also a gun is in your arm with different types of ammo you just think of the type and it will load into the gun. Your also have a grappling hook in your arm and an emergency signal and two flares. Your hand can also stun or electrocute or put them to sleep someone. The hand also sticks to walks if you think for it. All this is in the arm in what is called 'Bigger on the inside'.

Your legs your right leg is hidden a sword made out of Gold Cosmic Dust and Star Dust. And your left leg hides a rifle. Your robotic feet also have hidden daggers. All robotic parts can look human at your command and they are tamper proof, weapon proof and waterproof. And they can't be destroyed. Also the feet have gravity assistance in them and they too have the ability to stick to surfaces', the AI replies

Everyone was shocked by how good these robotic parts were.

"Thank is badass", Ethan remarks

"It is the best I have ever seen since I got here. You must be highly favoured by Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order. How long were you out?" Beckendorf asks

Percy looks at Annabeth that was one question he hadn't asked her yet.  
"2 weeks", Annabeth replies, "They were two VERY long weeks. Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order wanted to figure out why they couldn't fix your original limbs"  
_"What did they find out?" _Percy asks  
"That someone as powerful as them interfered. As well as the Olympians and basically that blocked them fixing it", Annabeth explains

"Who on earth could do that?" Castor asks

Annabeth shrugs, "They are still figuring that out"

"This should never have come to this though", Jason comments, "I can't believe my sister. I could tell she loved you. I just don't know it what way"

"I am shamed of Thalia", Luke mutters

"_Well I don't really know about her. As she wasn't at my trial. I am just assuming she hates me like Nico does",_ Percy replies with a shrug

"Still", Luke states, "It is not right"

"We are with you all the way Percy. Even against the rest of our family including FULL siblings", Jason tells Percy clasping Percy's shoulder in support.

The others all give voices of support.  
"_Thank you all. It means a lot to me", _Percy replies

"So what is with the wings?" Dakota asks changing the subject

"_I got them when I was blessed by the Primordials and MADE a Primordial", _Percy tells them to their shock

Many choke on their drinks or food.

"Your kidding?" Beckendorf asks

"No he is not. I was made one too", Annabeth replies to more shocked looks

"You broke them", Zoe giggles

"_I have never heard you giggle Zoe. It is cute", _Percy tells her

"Thank you", Zoe says kissing his cheek again

Percy could feel the bond forming more firmly with Zoe. It wasn't at that stage with Bianca or Silena yet.

"Any other surprises?" Jason asks amused

"_Well I have several other titles…"_, Percy lists the titles he got

**(Author's Note: Please check out Chapter 1 again. I have edited the Titles)**

Like whistles hearing the MANY, MANY domains Percy had been given and titles.

"What the kitchen sink too Perce?" Luke asks jokingly

"_Very funny", _Percy replies sarcastically

"My titles are…", Annabeth lists her titles

"That is great Annie", Luke says to her

"Don't call me Annie", Annabeth retorts

"So anything else you left out?" Michael Yew asks  
_"Kind of I am going to have a Harem", _Percy replies

"A Harem?" Michael Kahale asks

"_Yes. The Fates believe I am owed debts by the Olympians. So they don't know it but I will be getting some of their daughters. As well as some Goddesses. And binding them to me. There is no way out of it the Fates are forcing this", _Percy tells them

"Remember Percy some of them WANT to be with you. That is why they are called Willingly Bonded", Annabeth reminds him

"Your ok with this Annabeth?" Luke asks looking at her closely

"Well there is nothing I can do about it. But as I am what is called the 'First Wife' I am first in his heart and the highest on the bonding levels", Annabeth replies smiling at Percy showing him she WAS alright with this.

Percy sensed no lies from her.  
"Levels?" Dakota asks confused

"_Yes 7 different levels. 1__st__ is First Wife, 2__nd__ Those Willingly Bonded, 3__rd__ Concubines, 4__th__ Freewill/Owed, 5__th__ Slaves as in the Naiads, Oceanids, Nymphs, Dryads and so on, 6__th__ Forced Bonded Demigods, and lastly 7__th__ Forced Bonded Goddesses", _Percy replies

"So what would that mean?" Ethan asks

"_Actually I want to get more information. Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order gave my a book. Like a Little Black book from the Fates of ALL girls I will be claiming. And instructs. I haven't really looked at it yet"_, Percy replies

"Summon it Percy", Annabeth suggests

Percy thinks had about the book and suddenly it was right in front of him.

'_Perseus just think of what you want, while touching the cover and it will open too it by holographic page. I edited it in the last hour in be easier little Brother', Ananke thinks to him_

'_Thanks', Percy replies_

"Who were you talking too?" Annabeth asks

"_Ananke just contacted me. She said just think what I want while touching the cover and it will open too it. And she also made it Holographic. She edited in the last hour to be easier somehow", _Percy thinks to everyone

"She is good. It will save time", Annabeth comments

"_Levels Explained and Rules", _Percy thinks

The book flies open and the pages fly time they come to a stop and it becomes an hologram.

_Levels of Bonding for Males_

_1\. First Wife_

_2\. Those Willingly Bonded with some love in them._

_3\. Concubines_

_4\. Freewill/Owed_

_5\. Slaves_

_6\. Forced Bonded Demigods/Humanoids/Beings_

_7\. Forced Bonded Goddesses _

_First Wife:_

_First Wife is the title of the woman who comes first in the heart of their partner. If the bond takes during bonding they it is true love and likely soulmates._

_First Wife have priority over all over bonded females to her husband._

_The First Wife will sometimes in different Levels of Bonding be called Mistress by Forced Bonded, and Slaves. They are called Lady Mistress by Freewill/Owed and Concubines. Willingly Bonded the First Wife is called Lady 'Nicknames' in private and Lady 'Name full name' in public._

_First Wives will call their husband by nicknames in public but it is only common if the Bond is strong enough. Otherwise husbands are called Lord 'Name' in private and sometimes depending on the strength of the bond Master._

_Signs of being a First Wife: A Black and Gold Collar with her husbands symbol on it. They will also have a red punishment and dominance collar but is not strong as the woman is the First Wife. Life ALL bonding the First Wife will have her husbands symbol on their shoulder, wrist, ankle and ear. They also get a symbol above their heart signalling they are taken._

_They will also have one band on one wrist and one ankle to become chains. But like the Punishment collar are not really used in the First Wife. And they get a ring in their husbands colours. They will also have a gold bangle on their wrist and ankle that will never come off._

_During the bonding it must be done with Oral and Vaginal Sex. With the words: "Lady 'name and any titles'. I take you as my first wife for all of eternity and beyond your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit, power and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Lord and you will be submissive when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet' Then the man says, 'Do you accept this and give your oath?'_

_The First Wife will respond with 'I Lady 'name' accept this and give my oath'._

_Once those acts are complete the connection between Husband and First wife is complete and can't be broken._

_Willingly Bonded:_

_Willingly Bonded girls will have some type of love for the man for it to fully take effect and for it not it becomes a slave bond._

_This bond is level two as these girls/women are normally will be second or sharing second in their husbands heart._

_Willingly Bonded will call their Husband Lord 'Full First Name Here', in public and Lord 'Nickname' in private with sometimes being abled to say a nickname if the bond is strong enough._

_Signs of Willingly Bonded are the Silver and Black Collar on their neck. The other marks that the First Wife get the Willingly Bonded get too. But a smaller symbol of their husband above their hearts. The ring they get is slightly smaller then the First Wife's. They will have silver bangles on one wrist and one ankle instead of Gold._

_During the bonding Oral and Vaginal Sex must be down with the same words as the First Wife's. But except for the 'I take you as my First Wife' instead it will be 'I take you as my bonded partner'._

_The Willingly Bonded will respond the same way as the First Wife._

_Once those acts are complete the connection between them is complete and can't be broken._

_Concubines:_

_Concubines are normally given as Political Reasons. So this Bond is third. As they are unlikely to know their Master._

_Concubines must refer to their husband as Lord Master in private and Lord Master 'Name' in public._

_Signs of Concubine Bond are the bronze and black collar around their neck. The other marks of First Wife and Willingly Bonded are on them too. But their ring is even smaller. They will have bronze bangles on one wrist and one ankle._

_Again the same acts are required to make the bond official. But the words at the beginning are changed to 'Name and title (If has one)' take you as my Concubine for…_

_Then like the other bonds once that is bond the connection between them is complete and can't be broken._

_Freewill/Owed_

_This is a bond that the woman accepts she is going to be bonded by she is given by a debt to the male. This is the Fourth Bond. _

_This Bond is the same as the Concubine Bond but they have a Blue Collar. But the Freewill/Owed don't get bangles._

_The words of the bond are changed in the beginning to 'Name' and title (If they have one)' take you as my girl or woman for…"_

_Again like the others bonds once that is done the connection between them is complete and can't be broken._

_Slaves_

_Slave are normally given as gifts for Political reasons or as debts owed or bought on the Slave Market. They must call the man Master ALL the time._

_Signs of a concubine are the same as the others but they have a grey collar and no mark over their heart. But no bangles and heavy bracelets on both wrists (Like Genies have) that are enchanted so they can't leave their Master. When they get to their owner previous symbols or prior Masters will be erased when bonded. _

_For Slaves they MUST have Anal, Oral and Vaginal Sex to be bonded. After the Oral and Anal sex the Master must say 'Do you accept me as your Master?' and the slave must respond 'Yes I do Master'._

_They words to bind they are 'Name' 'I take you as my slave for all eternity or unto I sell or trade you. Your mine in Mind, Heart, Body, Heart, Spirit, Power and Soul and you will obey my commands, you are loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side. I am your Master at ALL times and you will be submissive to me when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet. Do you understand?'. The Slave should reply 'Yes Master' with sometimes 'finish slave' at the end._

_Once done the slave is bound to the man till he sells or trades her._

_Note: With this bond punishments given last longer._

_Forced Bonded Demigods or Humanoids or Beings._

_This bond is similar to the Slave Bond. But this bond is for girls and women whose family owes the male a debt that is high. This is bond 6._

_They will call the man they get bonded to Master all the time. All marks of the previous bonds get are the same except they don't get a mark over their heart just like the slave bond. They have heavy bracelets on both wrists (Like Genies have) that are enchanted so they can't leave their Master. They also have chains that can come out on bands on their wrists and ankles. With a small brand on their face._

_For Forced Bonded they MUST do Anal, Oral and Vaginal Sex to be bonded. After Oral and Anal sex the Master must say 'I am your Master do you understand?' and the started bond on the woman will force her to say 'I do Master'. The words to bind her are 'Name' 'Take you as my payment for a debt owed for all eternity. Your mind, Heart, Body, Heart, Voice, Spirit, Power and Soul are mine and you will obey my commands…' Everything else is the same. _

_Note: With the Voice part of they are given permission to talk it lasts 24 hours._

_Once that is done the bond is permeant and can't be changed or broken. The girl will belong to the man till she dies or he dies._

_Note: With this bond punishments given last longer._

_Forced Bonded Goddesses:_

_This is the same as Bond 6. But a bit more serve. This is a Bond that is done when a Goddess by Fates decree has done something wrong to the man such as False Accusations, Assault in all Forms, and so on. This Bond can only be made by the Fates decree._

_They will call the man Master. Same as Bond 6. But the heavy bracelets are on their ankles as well. They are also thicker. They will also have a bigger brand on their face when the bond is done._

_The words to bind they are the same but the lines. 'I am your Master and your titles have been striped from you do you understand?' the Goddess by this point might struggle but the bond will win and she will say 'I do Master'. And the words 'Name' 'Take you as my payment for a debt by decree of the Fates for all eternity. Your Mind, Heart, Body, Voice, Spirit, Power, Soul and Titles are mine and you will obey me commands', then everything is the same._

_Again once this is done the bond is permeant and can't be changed or broken. The Goddess will belong to the man till she fades._

_Note: Punishments are even HARSHER for Goddesses._

_The Voice Part of the Bond once given permission will only last a short time and can be withdrawn at anytime._

_Rules Bonded Woman will follow by Magic:_

_Must Obey Him_

_Must Defer to Him_

_Must Tell him the Truth_

_Must Put Him First_

_Must Fight For Him First_

_Must get permission to be with anyone else_

_Must have permission for children with him or anyone else_

_Must not keep secrets_

_Must be submissive _

_Must accept punishments_

_Facts About the Bond:_

_Can't betray him or the First Wife_

_Can't leave his residence unless he says_

_They will feel the need to be in his presence very little of their clothes on_

_They will feel the need to be with him intermediately _

_They will share powers with their man_

_They CAN send thoughts to their man_

_The man CAN read their thoughts and send them thoughts._

_The man CAN tell if something is wrong._

_The man will automatically through the bond know their location._

Percy and the others were shocked by the bonds. Could he do this? His Godly side was telling him he must.

'_The Fates have decided Percy. It is already set. They will not back down. Remember they did this to THEMSELVES. And make sure you merge your godly side a bit more', Lady Chaos thinks to him before her voice is out of his head._

"Holy Gods that is some bonds", Ethan exclaims

"It will be alright Percy. You WILL find balance and I will help you", Annabeth assures him

"Will I", Zoe declares

"And me", Bianca adds

"And me", Silena adds

"And me", Phoebe adds

"_Thanks", _Percy thinks to them

"What is that about?" Luke asks  
"We are four of the Willingly Bonded", Zoe declares

"Damn you got the toughest Hunter to go for you", Luke replies smirking

Percy rolls his eyes.

"I think it is time for us too go", Jason declares

"Afterall this is your Honeymoon period", Luke adds smirking

"_Why does everyone keep calling it that?" _Percy asks rhetorically

"Because it kind of is Seaweed Brain", Annabeth replies

"We have our stuff. Here we were just out last night to give you two time alone", Zoe explains to them

"We will see you later to sort out Army details. We live here at Seacliff now", Jason informs Percy

They say their goodbyes being glad they were together. But all of them needed to process the information they had been given.

They say all leave going their separate directions.

Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew went to the local Archery Range to let off some stream about their so called father. How dare their father not speak up for Percy? After all he was the God of Truth he would know Percy was telling the truth!

Luke was thinking about all he learnt. Did Thalia actually agree with her father? He thought Thalia and Percy were close. It always seemed that way back when he was alive on earth. So what had happened too her? Did anyone still on earth believe in Percy's innocence? After all his fatal flaw was loyalty were they stupid or something?

Jason couldn't believe his Father would do that. Actually he could. His father has a huge ego and was paranoid. So he just took it out on his nephew that he never was fond off without even investigating. Jason also couldn't believe Apollo didn't stick up for Percy. What happened to his promise? Did their vows mean anything to them?

But all of them thought how could they do this to the person who saved them? But they knew one thing they would make sure he knew it wouldn't happen again…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Willing Bonds

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have edited the last two chapters. I added Phoebe the Hunter of Artemis into this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Willing Bonds**

* * *

Soon Percy was left with Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, Silena, and Annabeth off course. They begin to walk through the Castle to find rooms for Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena. They see one of his slaves was walking through the hall with towels.

"Melanie", Annabeth calls recognising the Naiad.

Melanie one of the Naiads immediately comes over.

"Where are Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena's rooms?" Annabeth asks

"They are on the top floor Master, Mistress. Near the Masters tower. The doors have names on them", Melanie replies bowing

"_Thank you Melanie"_, Percy thinks

"Your welcome Master. Can I be of any other service?" Melanie asks looking eager

"_Not at the moment"_, Percy replies

Melanie looks disappointed but nods and says if they need anything just call out before leaving to do the chores she had been given.

They all start to move in the direction of the top floors.

"_Where have you three been living?" _Percy asks them as they move.

"We lived in a small house. Lady Chaos, Lady Void and Lord Order told us who we would be too you Perseus", Zoe replies casually

"_And your ok with it? You're a male hater. So are you Phoebe",_ Percy points out

Phoebe and Zoe sigh.  
"You are the best man we have _ever_ come across. You are worthy off us. YOU tried to save me Percy and I KNOW you felt guilt about my death. Lady Chaos allowed me to see how you honoured me. I also remember you telling me you respected me. You _never_ even flirted or hut on ANY of the Hunters. That also earned you the title of the only man we can be with", Zoe explains

"I agree with Zoe. And I saw you longer and fought with you in the Titan War. And again your _never_ flirted with the Hunters. You saved my life too in that Battle. I recently learnt from Lady Chaos and Lady Void that you mourned my death just like Zoe's. You actually mourned ALL the Hunters who died because of Orion", Phoebe tells him

"The first male to do so. And first Camper of Camp Half-Blood who wasn't in the Hunt to do so", Zoe adds

"_I respect all of you and Lady Artemis", _Percy thinks

"He also has a crush on Lady Artemis", Annabeth replies with a smirk as Percy looked embarrassed.

"And you didn't act on it?" Bianca asks surprised

Percy shrugs, _"She deserves better and she is a Maiden Goddess who hates males"_

"She respects you Percy. And a few times Thalia spoke off you Artemis blushed", Phoebe informs him smirking

"She is in that book as 'Willing' isn't she? She will be bonding with you sooner or later. Willing means she has feelings for you", Silena tells him

"_I guess I will know soon", _Percy thinks to them

"So your ok with this Annabeth?" Bianca asks

"Yes. Percy deserves ALL the love he can get. I just know that he will have people that love him. And I know I will still be first in his heart", Annabeth replies

"_You definably will be", _Percy replies kissing Annabeth's lips

They find the rooms that Melanie told them about. The girls each having a room near each other.

"These are pretty close to our rooms", Annabeth comments

"_I guess it was made like that. So my instincts tell me"_, Percy tells them

"Annabeth can I talk to thee in my room?" Zoe asks nervously

"Of course", Annabeth replies

"We will get settled", Bianca states as she, Phoebe and Silena go to their rooms.

"_What could I do?" _Percy asks

"Maybe see Hemera or Elpis or Physis or Thesis or Nesoi they need to bond with you my Love", Annabeth suggests

Percy thinks on it and his Godly self _wanted_ to bond with them.

"_I guess I can do that"_, Percy replies

Annabeth smiles and goes into Zoe's room. As Percy looks for Elpis. He uses his powers to track her to the Library. Which was just huge. Several stories high. He sees Elpis on the sofa reading a book.

"_Annabeth would love this"_, Percy thinks

"My Lord", Elpis says blushing as she bows from the sofa.

"_Elpis", _Percy says

"How can I serve you?" Elpis asks

"_I would like to bond with you", _Percy tells her

Elpis blushes a deep red.

"How does Lady Annabeth think of this?" Elpis asks

"_She suggested this. While she talks to Zoe. I just choose you", _Percy replies

"Why me first my Lord?" Elpis asks stuttering

"_You have bought hope to the Titan War and helped being hope too me so many times. You deserve to be the first willing Primordial I bond with", _Percy explains

"I did what was right. And it would be an honour to bond with you", Elpis replies, "Where would you like to bond my Lord?"

"_How about here?" _Percy asks, "_It is peaceful here"_

"I would like that", Elpis tells him

"_Then stand up and strip", _Percy orders

Elpis quickly gets up and pulls off her clothing. Blushing as she shows her body to her future 'Husband'.

"_Are you a virgin?" _Percy asks

Elpis blushes and nods.

Percy walks over to her and studies her body. She was pretty. She had dark hair and her breasts were slightly smaller then Annabeth's. He kisses her. She melts against him. She tasted of caramel.

Percy wills his clothes off. And Elpis eyes widen at his body.

"_I know the limbs are…", _Percy starts

But Elpis kisses him breaking off his sentence.

"They are perfect. You need to stop doubting yourself", Elpis tells him

"_I will try. Now I order you to start the Oral part of the Bond"_, Percy tells her going into 'God' mode

Elpis drops to the ground putting her hand on his shaft she guides it into her mouth. She tried to take him all in but it was difficult. She felt Percy force more off himself into her. And she starts to bob up and down his cock as her hands stroked his balls.

Suddenly she tasted the most amazing taste ever. As her Lord and Master cum into her mouth.

"_Drink it all",_ Percy orders

She does as she licks his cock clean. Percy moans at the feeling.

"_Good girl. Did you enjoy that?" _Percy asks her

"Yes my Lord", Elpis replies licking her lips

Percy pulls her up kissing her and pulling her onto the sofa. He starts kissing own her neck and farer down. Kissing and nipping her nipples. She was moaning and writhing under him.

She gasps feeling a finger enter her.  
"More please", she moans

A second finger enters her and strokes her insides.

"Yes please more. I want to feel you inside off me. I want you to be my first", she gasps out as a wave off pleasure comes over her.

"Do you want me?" Percy rasps

"Yeessss please my Lord", Elpis gasps

"Do you want me off your own free will?" Percy rasps stroking her wet insides.

"I do my Lord", Elpis moans

"Lady Elpis, Primordial of Hope. I take you as my bonded partner for all of eternity and beyond your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit, power and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Lord and you will be submissive when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks huskily

Elpis could feel his cock at her entrance. Oh how she won't it in her.

"I…Lady Elpis accept…this and give my oath", Elpis moans, "Please take me!"

Percy thrusts his cock right into her breaking through her Hymen. Elpis felt her Lord's cum feel her womb. She feels the orgasm rock her with a fierce intensity.

Percy could feel the bond he now had with Elpis. This bond felt different to the one he had with Annabeth and then Melantheia. But he DID feel that she was now his.

He made her cum a couple of times with intense orgasms. Too she was left panting leaning on him. Cuddled up to him on the sofa.

"That was amazing my Lord", Elpis tells him  
_"Thank you. You weren't bad yourself",_ Percy tells her kissing her lips gently

"The Primordial of Sex and so on suits you. You are a gentle lover", Elpis tells him softly

"Master dinner is nearly ready", Melantheia calls

"_Thank you Melantheia. We will be there soon",_ Percy tells her

Melantheia bows and leaves the room.  
_"We better get downstairs", _Percy says kissing Elpis

"Of course. This was wonderful my Lord. You are going to make ALL the girls so very happy", Elpis replies smiling kissing him back before going to get dressed.

Percy slowly gets dressed after cleaning himself up. He then heads downstairs with Elpis who had the afterglow of sex he had heard about.

The other girls giggle when they come in.

"Had fun sister?" Hemera asks teasingly

"Yes. It was better then what I could have imagined", Elpis replies truthfully.

Annabeth kisses Percy as he sits at the head of the table.

"I take it you bonded?" Annabeth asks

"_Yes we did. How was your afternoon?" _Percy asks

"It was good. Zoe and I had a could talk", Annabeth replies

"_What about?" _Percy asks curiously

"You will find out soon", Annabeth replies smirking

Soon the food was on the table and everyone started digging in. Percy caught Zoe blushing while looking at him several times. Silena, Bianca and Phoebe were also blushing heavily.

Percy wondered what they had talked to Annabeth about. But concentrating on his gifts he found they were aroused just by looking at him. He didn't expect the former Hunters of Artemis too be lusting after him.

Actually all the girls he looked at were lusting after him. But Zoe's, Bianca's, Phoebe's, and Silena's where stronger.

"_How did your day go?" _Percy asks everyone

"Everything was good. Not as good as yours. Can't wait to it is my turn", Nesoi says smirking

"Or mine", several others say at once.

Then finished eating while making small talk. Percy getting to know the Primordial Goddesses. They then go into the living room and put on a movie. Annabeth was snuggled into Percy's chest.

Percy didn't even notice Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena disappearing.

"Wise Girl will you be joining me tonight?" Percy asks after the movie was over.

"You will see", Annabeth replies mysteriously, "Go ahead without me"

Percy shrugs and limps to his room to find the bed re-made. But he was shocked to see Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe and Silena on the bed.

"What are…", Percy starts

"We would like to bond with you now", Phoebe replies

"You will be our first and only partner", Zoe says, "You're the only one we can trust"

"I had a crush on your since I meet you", Bianca admits

"My feelings developed in time", Phoebe reveals.

"You have always been hot. And I had a crush on you even when I was with Charlie", Silena tells him

"My feelings grow on our Quest. You were do willingly to save not only Annabeth but Artemis. And you never once flirted or hit on me. And you respected me. I found myself falling in love with you", Zoe reveals too him blushing.

"So will you take our virginities together?" Bianca asks

"Not mine", Silena mutters wishing she had off waited for Percy.  
So she could give him the ultimate gift.

"_I never thought I would be in this situation", _Percy says shocked.

"Please Perseus show us love. We trust you", Zoe begs him.

"We are feeling the need to bond with you strongly so please say yes", Phoebe says begging

"_Well then I better help you with that", _Percy replies smiling, "_Zoe first?"_

Zoe was shocked he picked her first but nodded eagerly. Percy climbs into the bed and cradles Zoe's face before giving her a passionate kiss. Making Zoe moan in pleasure. This was her first kiss and it was amazing.

"_Zoe take my cock in your mouth and show me how much you want to bond", _Percy commands

"Yes Lord Perseus", Zoe replies bending down and taking his cock in her mouth.

She wraps her tongue around his cock while stroking his balls. Making him moan in pleasure.

"_I am going to cum",_ Percy warns her, _"You need to shallow it all"_

Zoe nods as she bobs up and down.

Suddenly she felt him cum in her mouth. She eagerly drinks it all it tasted amazing. The best taste ever. As her Lord, Master and first love and only love gave her pleasure.

After she had drunk all his cum she lets go off his cock. With a smile on her face,

"That was better then I imagined", Zoe gasps as she felt him move his hand slowly downward.

She moaned as he nipped her nipples with his teeth. It felt _so_ good.

"_I am glad that pleased you. Are you sure about this?"_ Percy gasps as he moves closer towards her entrance.

"Yes please!", Zoe begs

Percy could hear Silena, Bianca and Phoebe moaning. They were obviously deeply aroused by what he was doing to Zoe.

Zoe gasps feeling a finger enter her. It felt weird but wonderful.  
"More please", Zoe begs kissing him passionately slipping her tongue into his mouth.

A second finger enters her making her gasp as the feeling.

"Please more", Zoe moans taking a breath.

A third finger enters her and strokes her insides.

"_Your so wet Zo. Are you sure about this",_ Percy asks between kisses.

"Yes please more. I want to feel you inside off me. Take my maidenhood and make me yours", Zoe begs

She whines as his fingers leave her insides.

"Please fill me with your seed!" Zoe begs she couldn't hold on anymore, "Please, please take my maidhood"

"_Do you want me?"_ Percy asks teasing her by putting his finger up and down inside off her.

"Yeessss please. Take me!" Zoe begs moaning and groaning.

"_Take me who?"_ Percy asks teasing her

"Take me Master", Zoe replies

"Do you want me off your own free will?" Percy rasps stroking her wet insides.

"I do my Lord", Zoe moans

"Lady Zoe Nightshade, Former Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis. I take you as my bonded partner for all of eternity and beyond your mine, in mind, heart, body, spirit, power and soul, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you won't keep secrets from me, you will fight for me first and remain by my side like I will yours. I am your Lord and you will be submissive when needed. You DO NOT have permission to have children yet. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy asks huskily kissing her neck as he prepared to take the longest Hunter of Artemis.

Zoe could feel his cock at her entrance. She wanted it in her NOW.

"I…Lady Zoe Nightshade accept…this and give my oath", Zoe groans, "Please take me Master! Please!"

Percy thrusts his cock right into her breaking through her Hymen. Zoe gasps in pain at the feeling of her Lord's huge cock inside off her. Zoe felt her Lord's cum feel her womb. She feels the orgasm rock her with a fierce intensity.

Zoe follows his lead and meet his thrusts as orgasm after orgasm hit her. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. Why hadn't she done this sooner? If she knew it could be this good she would have done it ages ago.

Finally she was exhausted and Percy cuddled her.

"That was amazing my Lord", Zoe tells him panting.

"_I am glad you enjoyed it. So no regrets?" _Percy asks her

"None. Can you do something for me now?" Zoe asks

"_What would that be?" _Percy asks curiously

"Make Silena, Bianca and Phoebe this happy", Zoe asks him nodding at the squirming girls.

"_Yes Lieutenant. Yes Ma'am"_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
